My Precious Student
by AriaFriends24
Summary: Setiap guru mempunyai pengalaman tersendiri dalam mengajar. Mereka merasakan suka duka yang dialaminya saat mengajarkan ilmunya pada murid-murid yang berada di lingkungan sekolah. Namun, apa yang terjadi apabila seorang guru yang baru dua tahun mengajar, dimutasi ke public junior high school yang berisikan anak-anak dari bangsawan Inggris, yang memiliki perangai ibaratnya anak SD?


_**My Precious Student**_

_Author's Note_: Perkenalkan, saya _Author newbie_ di _fandom_ ini. Mohon maaf apabila ada kata-kata, kalimat maupun tata bahasa yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD dan Sastra Indonesia. Karena saya masih belajar. Apabila menemukan kejanggalan dalam cerita. Maka, beritahu saya dan saya akan memperbaikinya.

* * *

Setiap guru mempunyai pengalaman tersendiri dalam mengajar. Mereka merasakan suka duka yang dialaminya saat mengajarkan ilmunya pada murid-murid yang berada di lingkungan sekolah. Ada yang dijahili oleh murid ternakal yang ada di sekolah itu, diacuhkan, diremehkan, maupun dipuji oleh murid yang berkelakuan paling baik disana. Seorang guru tidak akan menuntut muridnya untuk mendapat nilai terbaik, melainkan, mereka menginginkan sang murid mengetahui dan belajar dari ilmu yang ia dapatkan. Itu sudah cukup membuat sang guru tersebut bangga dengan prestasi yang dimiliki murid tersebut.

Namun, apa yang terjadi apabila seorang guru yang baru dua tahun mengajar, dimutasi ke _public junior high school_ yang berisikan anak-anak dari bangsawan Inggris, yang memiliki perangai ibaratnya anak SD? Itulah yang dialami Sebastian Michaelis ketika ia dimutasi ke _Britain_ _Academy School_. Ia bertemu macam-macam anak dengan latar tertentu, mulai dari murid ternakal seperti Joker, sampai murid terpintar seperti Ciel Phantomhive.

Dan bagi anda para _readers_, saya sarankan siapkan peredam suara, kantong muntah, atau kalau anda dulunya murid yang punya perangai baik, jangan membaca_ fic _ini. Dikarenakan anda akan tertular dengan _penyakit_ yang menjangkiti para murid di _Britain Academy School_.

* * *

_Disclaimer_: Kuroshitsuji (黒執事) milik Toboso Yana

_Warning_: AU, OOC, OC untuk nama guru dan sebagian murid, Humor garing kriuk-kriuk, drama gagal, tidak jelasnya kecepatan alur dan GaJe.

_Genres_: Humor, Drama, Friendship, dan Romance

_Pair_: Sebastian Michaelis dan Ciel Phantomhive

Tidak suka? Saya sarankan tekan tombol '_b_ack' dan carilah_ fanfic _lainnya yang menurut anda lebih baik daripada punya saya.

* * *

Di pagi yang cerah, diawal musim semi di London, terdapat seorang pemuda bersurai _blue-grayish_ sedang menyusuri jalan setapak di dekat pinggiran Sungai Thames. "Rasanya hari makin cepat saja. Baru tahun lalu aku masuk SMP kelas satu, sekarang, aku sudah naik kelas dua," ucap pemuda yang bernama Ciel Phantomhive lemas. Tak terasa kakinya sudah mendarat di depan gerbang yang bertuliskan 'Britain Academy School'. Dengan langkah bergegas, ia segera memasuki areal sekolah untuk mencari kelasnya yang urutannya sudah ditentukan oleh komite guru pada tiga hari lalu saat para murid ajaran baru menjalani masa orientasi.

"Cieel~!" panggil dua orang pemuda dan seorang gadis dari belakangnya. "Alois! Finny! Lizzie!" seru Ciel ceria seraya memeluk ketiga sahabatnya. "Aku kangen sama kamu, Ciel. Bagaimana liburanmu kemarin?" tanya Alois sambil merangkul bahu sahabatnya. " Enak, kok. Bisa mendinginkan kepala yang habis dibuat mikir ujian kenaikan. Kamu?" balas Ciel ke Alois. "Aku liburan kemarin pergi ke daerah Asia Tenggara. Biasa, mencari _style_ pakaian yang bisa kupadukan dengan gaya pakaian disini. Menurutku, gaya pakaian Inggris terlalu umum dan kaku," jawab Alois cengar-cengir. "Ternyata, kebiasaanmu _mix and match_ gaya pakaian tidak berubah dari dulu," celetuk Ciel menyentil kening Alois. "Aw… Sakit, tahu!" tawa Alois membalas sentilan Ciel. "Eh, udah mau masuk lho. Ayo ke kelas," ajak Lizzie ke ketiga pemuda tersebut. "Finny kok diam saja? Ada masalah apa?" tanya Ciel menyadari kejanggalan yang ada di temannya. "Nggak ada apa-apa kok, aku kelelahan, karena habis bergantian menjaga ayahku yang sakit stroke di rumah sakit," terang Finny lembut. "Semoga ayahmu cepat sembuh, ya" kata Ciel bersimpati. "Ya, terimakasih, Ciel." jawab Finny tersenyum.

_Andai saja aku bisa membantu Finny…_, pikir Ciel murung. Sejak dulu, Ciel tidak punya teman. Ia dibenci oleh teman-temannya semasa SD dahulu, karena mereka iri dengan kepintaran, kemampuan, dan kepandaian Ciel. Sehingga, banyak dari mereka mengatai Ciel itu cari perhatian ke guru, sok pintar, menyuap mulut guru dengan uang, dan sebagainya. Dari hal itulah yang membuat Ciel tak mau bergaul dengan sembarang orang. Sampai akhirnya, ia bertemu dengan Alois Trancy, Elizabeth Mildford, dan Finnian yang mau menerima dirinya apa adanya. Kini, hidup Ciel lebih berwarna dengan kehadiran ketiga temannya.

"Eh, sebelum ke kelas. Aku tanya, kalian kelas dua apa?' tanya Ciel ditengah perjalanan.

"Aku kelas 2-C," balas Lizzie tersenyum.

"2-C juga," celetuk Finny.

"Sama," sambung Alois.

_Berarti_..., pikir Ciel

"BERARTI KITA SEKELAS DONG!" teriak Ciel kaget. Otomatis, Alois membekap mulut Ciel. "Kau ini nggak ada elit-elitnya sama sekali," tegur Alois ke Ciel. "Lepaskan tanganmu itu! Tanganmu lho bau jengkol!" ledek Ciel bercanda. "Ketimbang _loe_, tangan _loe_ bau selokan!" sewot Alois OOC. "Mas-mas, kita dilihatin tuh," celetuk Finny ke kedua temannya. Lizzie hanya _mesam-mesem_ menahan tawa. Banyak siswa kelas dua melihat mereka dengan tatapan aneh, _envy_, cekikikan kayak hantu perempuan khas Indonesia dan bisik-bisik.

"Ayo, _rek_. Jalan!" ajak Lizzie OOC. _Sejak kapan Lizzie bisa berbicara bahasa Jawa khas Kota Malang?_, pikir Ciel _sweatdrop_ dengan sahabat yang juga merupakan sepupunya tersebut.

Mereka memasuki ruang kelas 2-C, dan disambut dengan pemandangan 'biasa' yang disuguhkan oleh teman-teman mereka sendiri. Seperti main _Tapok nyamuk_ **(1)**, tebak nasib pakai botol, congklak, menggosip, dan sebagainnya. _Buset, dah. Ini anak-anak masa kecilnya gimana ya? Kok masih musim saja permainan kayak begitu_, pikir mereka berempat _sweatdrop_ dan keki melihat teman-temannya bertingkah seperti anak kelas 5 SD. "Eh, disana ada dua bangku kosong. Ayo, kita tempati sebelum habis tempatnya," tunjuk Lizzie ke kedua pasang bangku yang masih kosong. Akhirnya, mereka berempat menempati dua pasang bangku tersebut.

_Teng…. Teng…_

Akhirnya, bel pertanda jam pertama telah berbunyi. Semua siswa merapikan diri dari kegiatan 'biasa' yang mereka lakukan dan menyiapkan buku pelajaran. Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita dengan surai _light blue_ memasuki kelas 2-C.

"_Attention please, stand up, let's greet!_" komando Ciel ke teman-temannya.

"_Good morning, Mrs. Angela_...," ucap para siswa 2-C ke Mrs. Angela.

"_Good morning, students_," balas Mrs. Angela singkat.

"Hari ini, saya akan mengumumkan beberapa hal tentang kriteria nilai, penyusunan komite kelas, dan mata pelajaran saya yaitu mata pelajaran Bahasa dan Sastra Inggris," terang Mrs. Angela ke anak-anak 2-C. "Dan kali ini saya adalah wali kelas kalian untuk tahun ini," lanjutnya. "Yaahh…," desah sebagian anak-anak yang dahulu kelas satunya diwalikan oleh Mrs. Angela. "Bakalan diajar lagi sama Mrs. Angela…," bisik seorang anak yang bernama Maylene. Ciel dan kawan-kawan hanya diam seribu bahasa, karena tak berani untuk mengomentari tentang keluhan yang dialami temannya tersebut. "Sekarang, ibu akan menentukan komite kelasnya. Phantomhive yang akan menjadi ketuanya, Trancy menjadi wakil ketuanya, Finnian sebagai sekretaris dan Mildford menjadi bendaharanya," terang Mrs. Angela, yang berhasil membuat Ciel dkk kagok. "Hee!? Aku jadi ketua kelas? _Impossible_! Mrs. Angela, mengapa tidak si McMillan saja? Dia kan berpengalaman, Mrs. Tidak seperti saya," protes Ciel spontan. "Phantomhive, tidak baik menentang yang sudah ditentukan. Lagipula, masa' kita menggantungkan dia terus? Bisa-bisa dia bakalan tertekan," balas Mrs. Angela bijaksana.

"Baik, Mrs. Saya akan melaksanakannya dengan baik," ucap Ciel _ngelangsa_. Sesungguhnya, Ciel tak mau menjadi ketua kelas. Karena:

Dia anak yang disiplin. Sehingga, apabila ada kesalahan konyol, dia akan menegur mereka dengan keras.

Dia bukan anak yang mudah terbujuk oleh _puppy_ _eyes_ teman-temannya. Menurutnya, _puppy eyes_ teman-temannya hanya membuatnya tersiksa dalam tugasnya dan membuat dirinya merasa tidak disiplin.

Dia adalah anak yang tubuhnya **PENDEK**. Jadi, ia merasa rada _illfeel_ apabila disuruh ke depan kelas. Menurutnya, teman-temannya akan berpikir, '_Ini anak SD gelagatnya kayak anak SMP aja. Males ah ngedengerin dia_'. Sepintas, mirip dengan paranoid. Namun, Ciel ingat. Di kelas ini, ada teman-temannya yang berasal dari SD yang sama dengan dia. Maka, dia harus berhati-hati dalam berkata dan bertindak.

"Ada yang mau kalian tanyakan?" tanya Mrs. Angela sebelum mengakhiri pemilihan komite kelas.

"Hmm, Mrs. Angela. Kapan waktu penarikan uang untuk kas-nya, Mrs?" tukas Elizabeth menanyakan waktu penarikan uang kas 2-C. "Sebaiknya, diadakan hari Rabu saja. Bertepatan dengan jadwal mengajar saya," jawab Mrs. Angela. "Saya takut apabila ada pencurian uang kas. Seperti yang dialami kelas 1-D yang diwalikan oleh Mrs. Hannah Anefeloz dahulu," kata beliau dengan nada cemas. Sebagian anak 2-C yang berasal 1-D seperti Mc Millan, Peter, dan Wendy merasa sedih dan marah kepada pencuri yang telah mencuri uang kas mereka dahulu. "Mc Millan, maaf kalau pertanyaan ini menyinggungmu. Kira-kira uang kas hilang itu berjumlah berapa?" tanya Ciel ke pemuda berambut _maple_ itu. "Jumlah uang hilang itu ada sekitar 8 poundsterling **(2) **lebih, Ciel. Sisanya ada 13 poundsterling dipegang oleh Mrs. Hannah," kata Mc Millan sedih. "Begini saja, Mrs. Bagaimana yang memegang uang kas itu dua anak? Dan setiap dua minggu sekali, uang itu dihitung dihadapan Mrs. Angela. Agar tidak terjadi penyelewengan seperti 1-D dahulu," sanggah Ciel ke Mrs. Angela, setelah mendengarkan cerita dari Mc Millan. "Saya rasa ide itu sangat baik," terima Mrs. Angela memberi jeda sejenak. "Baiklah, mulai minggu depan uang kas bisa dimintakan ke anak-anak. Mari kita berpindah ke kriteria nilai dan materi pelajaran saya," lanjutnya. Akhirnya, Ciel dan teman-temannya bisa bernapas lega, setelah mengalami perdebatan yang panjang. Dan mereka pun melewati dua mata pelajaran lainnya sesudah jam pertama dengan tenang.

* * *

_Waktu istirahat…_

"Ayo, kita ke kafetaria!" ajak Finny yang perutnya sudah berdemo minta diisi. "Iya, sebentar," jawab Ciel sembari menyusul kawan-kawannya. "Eh, hari ini menu di kafetaria apa? Jangan sampai sup krim brokoli. Aku benci itu," kata Alois menjulurkan lidahnya jijik. "Menu hari ini, kayaknya sih. _Chicken Lemon Sauce and Hot Fried Rice. _Menu hari ini rada mewah," sanggah Lizzie sambil berjalan ke arah kafetaria. "Semoga saja, rasanya tidak sepedas yang kubayangkan," Ciel menghela nafas. Seandainya, kalau di sekolah ini memperbolehkan siswanya membawa bekal, pasti ia akan membawa _France Pastries _buatan ibunya. Namun sayang, sekolah ini terlalu ketat untuk segi makanannya. Masakannya enak, memenuhi 4 Sehat 5 Sempurna. Tetapi, kadang-kadang rasanya tidak memenuhi selera siswanya, seperti Ciel. Ia tak suka makanan yang terlalu berminyak dan pedas. _Merana… Hidupku merana,_ _tiada habisnya aku seperti ini. Sekolah kok repot_, pikir Ciel ala salah satu Presiden di Indonesia yang terkenal dengan kata '_Gitu aja kok repot?_'. Lain Ciel, lain Alois. Dia tidak suka makanan yang mengandung lemak susu dan kayu manis. Katanya, dia tidak suka sama aromanya kayu manis—yang menurutnya—aneh.

Sesampainya di kafetaria, Ciel dkk langsung mengantri untuk mengambil jatah makan siang yang telah ditentukan. Tiap kelas memiliki jatah makan siang yang berbeda, sehingga tidak ada istilah '_kekurangan jatah makanan_' atau '_berebut menu makan siang'_. Setelah mengambil jatah makan siang, Ciel, Alois, Finny, dan Elizabeth menempati bangku yang masih kosong di dekat taman. Ketika Ciel hendak menyuap sendokan pertama _chicken lemon sauce_-nya, ia mendengar segerombolan anak klub Olimpiade Fisika—dia juga ikut klub tersebut dari kelas 1—membicarakan seorang guru baru.

"Eh, _guys_. Udah dengar belum? Ada guru Fisika baru, penggantinya Tanaka-_san_," kata anak lelaki bernama Bard. "Gurunya juga masih muda, mungkin seusianya Mr. Ash," timpal temannya, Ronald. "Wajahnya putih dan berkharisma. Namun, namanya mirip-mirip salah satu tokoh mitos teori _Satanisme_ **(3)**. Aku jadi ngeri mendengar namanya, semoga saja Dewa Sima memberkahiku, saat dia mengajar di kelasku," sahut pemuda India bernama Soma. Ciel yang mendengar hal tersebut, menanyakannya ke Alois, Elizabeth, dan Finnian.

"Kalian bertiga juga tahu tentang guru penggantinya Tanaka-_san_?" tanya Ciel ke teman-temannya. "Kami tak tahu banyak hal tentang dia, Ciel." jawab Finny singkat. "Katanya, dia dimutasi dari Weston High School menuju sini," sambung Alois setelah menelan makanannya. "Oh… Terus?" tanya Ciel sembari menyuap makanannya. "Dia terkenal _flexible_ dalam mengajarkan teorinya," balas Lizzie setelah meminum _Ice Lemon Tea_-nya. "Tapi, menurutku. Masih enakan Tanaka-_san_ yang mengajar, begitu sabar dan telaten untuk anak-anak yang kurang cepat menanggapi teorinya. Sayang, beliau sudah pensiun." tukas Ciel menanggapi guru baru tersebut. "Guru itu juga terkenal dikalangan gadis-gadis karena ketampanannya, lho. Dan naasnya, guru itu akan mengajar di kelas kita setelah jam makan siang ini. Pasti teman-teman kita, terutama yang perempuan akan _fangirling_ di kelas," kata Alois yang sukses membuat Ciel tersedak dengan _Vanilla Milkshake_-nya. "UHUK! _What did you say? Teach our class at last lesson? Please_, Alois. Jangan bikin hari pertama aku menjadi ketua kelas, hancur berantakan cetar membahana, gitu dong!" Ciel dengan OOC membalas perkataan dari putra Earl Trancy. "_Young Earl Phantomhive_, _I'm serious_. Masa' aku harus menunggu hari kiamat untuk membuatmu percaya padaku, hah?" ucap Alois memelas. _This is disaster_, batin Ciel meratapi nasibnya setelah ini. "Yuk, kita masuk kelas. Kurang lima menit lagi bel berbunyi," ajak Lizzie dan Finny ke kedua teman mereka yang berdebat. "Yups! Ayo!" seru Ciel dan Alois berbarengan. Mereka segera menuju ke kelas 2-C yang terletak di lantai 2 dengan langkah bergegas. Agar mereka tidak tertinggal mata pelajaran terakhir.

* * *

_TEET!_

Bel masuk berbunyi, dengan tidak elitnya. Ciel, Alois dan Finny melompat masuk ke kelas melewati pintu dan menerobos teman-temannya yang sedang bermain gundu. "Hei, lihat-lihat dulu, dong. Kalau lewat, rusak nih!" sungut Joker kesal. "_Sorry_, lain kali aku tidak mengulanginya lagi!" jawab Ciel ngos-ngosan. Merasa ada yang janggal, Ciel menoleh bangku dibelakangnya. "Finny, mana Lizzie? Perasaan tadi dia ikut kita," tanya Ciel menanyakan keberadaan sepupunya. "Dia ikut Wendy, mengambil buku paket Fisika di perpustakaaan," jawab Finny sambil mengelap keringat di keningnya dengan saputangan.

Tak lama kemudian, masuklah dua anak perempuan dengan membawa dua tumpuk buku. Bersamaan dengan seorang pria muda berpakaian _casual_ berwarna hitam, berkacamata minus dan rambutnya yang berponi belah tengah, ia sampirkan ke kanan. Ciel sudah merasa ada yang kejadian tidak enak akan menimpa kelasnya. Dan itu adalah…

"Kyaa~! Gurunya ganteng banget!" jerit beberapa gadis yang sepertinya sudah masuk kategori _centil akut_. "Apaan tuh, guru kok dandanannya gitu?" kritik beberapa gadis yang masuk kategori _siswa yang sinis ke guru_. Lain cewek, lain cowok. Mari kita lihat komentarnya.

"Huh! Guru sok kegantengan, masih mending Tanaka-_san_. Walaupun, beliau sudah tua. Wajahnya tampak _sumringah_ dan tenang, khas orang Jepang asli." kata Agni malas. "Pantaskah guru berdandan seperti itu?" komentar lelaki samping Agni, Redmond. "Ih~ Gurunya ganteng deh! Aku mau kenalan sama dia," kata seorang _err_—cowok bernama Grell Sutcliff. Tiba-tiba, guru yang belum diketahui identitasnya mengetuk papan tulis menggunakan _stick_ sepanjang 40 _centimeter_. "Anak-anak, harap tenang!" serunya keras namun kalem. "Siapkan," komandonya ke ketua kelas—yang notabene adalah Ciel—untuk menyiapkan salam.

"_Attention please, stand up, let's greet together!_" seru Ciel lantang. "_Good Afternoon, Sir…,_" jawab anak-anak 2-C. "_Good Afternoon, students,_" jawab guru tersebut. "Ciel, aku takut sama guru baru itu. Warna matanya itu lho, nggak sama dengan orang _Mongoloid_ atau orang _Kazukaloid _manapun. Merah delima," ucap Finny dengan nada berbisik ke Ciel. "Sama, aku juga udah malas saat ngelihat tampangnya itu. Kayaknya dia orang yang kaku," Ciel memperhatikan ke depan kelas. "Anak-anak, saya adalah guru Fisika yang menggantikan Tanaka-san. Saya ada disini untuk 5 tahun kedepan. Jadi, mohon bantuannya ya," ujar guru yang bersurai _raven_ tersebut. "Iya, _Sir_…," jawab beberapa gadis dengan nada meleleh. _Ada palu nggak? Aku udah nggak kuat disini, situasinya makin menggila. Aku jamin nama guru itu nggak jauh dari nama seorang IBLIS_, pikir Ciel stress. Bukannya Ciel membenci guru, namun kalau gurunya **KONTROVERSIAL** seperti ini. Maka, dia akan mengacuhkan guru tersebut dalam konteks umum maupun pribadi, terkecuali pada pelajaran. Dan mata Ciel sukses membesar, ketika guru itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Nama saya adalah Sebastian Michaelis," guru itu tersenyum ramah.

_Apa? Aku nggak salah dengar nih? Namanya…_

_SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS_

_I-Itu kan nama tokoh mitos Satanisme_

_Apa orangtuanya tak punya pilihan nama yang lebih baik?_

_Apa jangan-jangan dia itu…._

Ciel merinding memikirkan hal itu. Teman-temannya juga menggunjing guru bersurai _raven _tersebut.

"Namanya aneh…," bisik Wendy ke Elizabeth. "Namanya mirip penyihir…," gunjing anak-anak yang lain. "Ah, aku nggak mau diajar sama guru ini. Jangan-jangan dia utusan iblis," kata Finnian takut. Untuk menghindari kesalahpahaman diantara anak-anak, Sebastian langsung membantah omongan yang beredar di 2-C.

"Saya bukan iblis, kok. Tenang saja, hanya mirip ejaan dengan penyihir yang kalian sebutkan itu, kok." bantah Sebastian tersenyum kalem. "Oh, begitu ceritanya…," tukas anak 2-C serempak. "Nah, bapak akan mengabsen kalian satu-satu," kata Sebastian mulai serius.

_Yah, sepertinya ini akan menjadi jam pelajaran terakhir yang sangat panjang…, pikir Ciel jenuh._

* * *

Yosh! Akhirnya, selesai juga fanfic tidak berharga ini. Saya mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada senpai-senpai dan _silent reader_ yang sudah mau membaca karya saya. Saya mohon maaf apabila cerita fanfic ini memiliki kesamaan dengan cerita milik author lainnya, sungguh saya tidak bermaksud untuk menjiplak karya anda semua.

_Notes:_

**(1) **Tapok Nyamuk adalah permainan tradisional daerah Madiun sampai daerah Jawa Tengah bagian timur. Biasanya, anak-anak menggunakan stik es krim bekas buat pengukur adu kecepatannya. (Mohon maaf apabila informasinya salah, saya lupa asalnya.)

**(2) **8 ponudsterling itu sekitar Rp 125000 dan 13 poundsterling itu sekitar Rp 200000.

**(3)**Tokoh mitos teori Satanisme yang dimaksud Soma dan teman-teman Ciel di kelas adalah Sebastien Michaelis. Sepintas sama dengan namanya Sebas-chan, jika kalian membaca nama 'Sebastian' dengan Bahasa Inggris, maka akan terdengar seperti 'Sebastien'. _Info dari __ wiki/Sebastien_Michaelis_

Cerita ini saya buat berdasarkan kenangan saya di kelas 8 SMP. Sebentar lagi, mau lulus karena udah kelas 9 untuk tahun ajaran 2013/2014. Jadi, apa salahnya bila saya dokumentasi ulang kenangan saya di fanfic ini. *dihajar para _readers_*

Kalau para pembaca ingin memasukan OC-nya sebagai warga 2-C, bisa kok. Tinggal PM aja

Nama:

Umur:

Ciri-ciri:

Latar belakang keluarga (tidak harus bangsawan):

Karakter:

Kritik, saran dan flame (untuk flame, harap menggunakan bahasa yang santun) diterima dengan senang hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AriaFriends24**

**Malang, 10 July 2013**

* * *

_Next Chapter: Kisruhnya 2-C saat Fisika_

"_Ciel Phantomhive!" tegur Sebastian saat memergoki Ciel sedang tidur. "Ada apa, Mr. Michaelis?" tanya Ciel tanpa dosa. Sebenarnya, Ciel tidak tidur. Ia hanya mengetes kesabaran Sebastian. "Kau tertidur saat jam pelajaran saya, dan kau melewatkan materi saya tentang Hukum Pascal. Tolong sebutkan Hukum Pascal!". "Yes, sir"._


End file.
